In many cases, a user may connect from a client to a server to perform “server-based” or “thin-client” computing. The remote machine, or server, may execute an application on behalf of the client or the user of the client, and then communicate display output from the executing application to the client for displaying on the display of the local client machine. Typically, the client may have one computer monitor or display device, and the server is communicating display output targeted for a single display environment. However, in some cases, the client may be connected to multiple display devices. For example, a user of the client may desire to display one application on a first display device while displaying another application on a second display device. One or more of these applications may be a remote application running on a server.
In order for a server setup for a single display environment to communicate display output from an application running on the server to a client setup for a multiple display environment, the client environment may need to be setup in a restrictive manner that could limit the functionality and benefits of a multiple display environment. The server providing the remote application to the client via a remote session may associate a single display with the remote session. In some cases, the display layout for a client has to be organized in such a fashion that a monitor does not reside in the negative coordinate system. As such, the user may be limited to configuring the primary monitor set as the top left most monitor in the display layout.
In other cases, when displaying output on the client from an application executing on a server, the application may not maximize to the appropriate display in the multiple display environment of the client. For example, the application may be maximized to all displays or always to the top left display. In further cases, some applications that are not displayed on the top left display may have a window, such as a dialog or a menu, be displayed in the top left display disjoint from the application. In another case, problems may occur when changing the display environment while applications are being displayed on the client. For example, the resolution of a display device or the number of display devices may be changed. An application may be displayed on a device that is no longer configured in a display configuration or used by the client. This may cause the application to be rendered off-screen. As such, the application may have to be manually moved back on to a screen area of an existing display device of the new display layout.
In other situations, a client may have a single display environment, and may be running one or more applications, either remotely from a server or locally on the client. The single display environment may restrict or limit the user's use of the applications. For example, in one case, an application may be displayed in a large portion of the viewable screen area of the display. This may limit a user's ability to use other applications or to view items on the desktop of the computer. In other cases, the user may be trying to use and display multiple applications at the same time. For example, the user may want to view a side by side comparison between one document in one instance of a desktop or office application to another document in another instance of an office application. However, the user is limited to the viewable screen area of the display device to make the comparison. In another case, the user may frequently minimize and restore applications from a task bar on the desktop to switch between multiple applications.
Improved systems and methods are desired for virtualizing a display environment and providing multiple display environments for clients with one or more display devices.